3:30 AMPM
by Gardenoffish
Summary: There are places where time seems to not exist and reality is warped, a Target at any time of the day, an abandoned 7/11, that moment at 2 in the morning when everyone but one person in the house is asleep. It really gives a person time to think about all the things they could do or haven't done in life and be someone who's not the good girl, the angry bastard or the nervous freak.
1. Chapter 1

"And the last announcement before class is over: the school's library is looking for seniors who are willing to help with extra work since there were no interns who applied. Any work done will count as community service as well as interning and will look great on a college resume". Hange knew it was a long shot, no student wanted to spend any of their free time in that severely run down building with poor plumbing and shady electrical work but the one person who actually worked in the library desperately needs some extra help.

Hange just sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose when no students raised their hands. " Guys cmon, literally the only person who actually works there, and is the only reason that library is still open and why any of you have any place to everything you need to study for finals and projects may I remind you, is in their 70's and can only do so much. And we can't afford to hire any extra help or fix any of that building because I'm sure if we did it would all go to the sports department again." Hange was only met with no volunteers and a class with almost guilty looks on their faces. She went over to the whiteboard and picked up a marker and wrote a bulleted list, numbered one through three. " Listen, I'm not asking for much, we just need three students who are willing to help after school on at least Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, and you would actually be gaining something you really need out of this, like something to put on college applications."

The bell rang and as students started to pack up Hange decided to make a last attempt. "Look anyone who is willing to help just stay where you are and just talk to me about what you would be doing to at least consider doing it. " No one even stopped and continued on out class. " Don't be dicks, you guys." Hange just sighed and flopped down in her chair. She loved her job and her students. Being a biology teacher and watching the horror and fascination on teenagers faces as she explained in explicit detail of every disgusting and interesting fact about living organisms she could throw at them was what got her up in the mornings. However, she also couldn't blame them for not wanting to help in the Library. Despite how cool and a bit odd the sole librarian was, the building was a damp pit of despair and the only time a student actually went in there was to last minute work and a project or get any materials they desperately needed.

"Uh, Miss. Hange?"

Hange snapped her head up so fast, she nearly had whiplash. She recognized the blonde hair and big blue eyes in front of her desk in an instant. "Krista, please please tell me you're here about the internship." Hange noticed behind the girl, two boys still in their seats. "Eren? Bert?" Hange immediately stood up. "For the love of god please tell me you're all here to help in the library."

Eren Yeager just shrugged, "Yeah, why not? Pixis is pretty cool. And I really need something to get my mom off my back about extracurriculars."

Krista as the angel she was nodded, "Pixis can only do so much by himself, we really should help."

Hange gave an expectant look at Bertolt. "I d-do need the internship too."

Hange swore she could have cried real tears of happiness. " oh thank you! You three really have no idea how much the school needed this, there was literally no one who applied for an internship and we couldn't get anyone from any other class. I honestly thought we were screwed this year. I swear to god you three are now my favorite students." Krista gave a polite laugh and Bertolt just gave a nervous chuckle.

"I thought I was already your favorite!", Eren faked pouted, " I thought our favorite student/ Favorite teacher bond was already there!"

"I let you get away with drinking coffee in class and turning in late work," Hange smirked," you're just even more of my favorite and all three of you now share the number one spot." She laughed and excitedly opened her computer. "I'm going to let the dean's know we actually have interns for the library now! Since tomorrow is Friday just stop by the library get the information you need and you'll all start Monday next week!"

Krista gave a bright smile before while pulling out her phone," It's no problem, !" If her happy expression dropped it was for a split second and barely noticeable. "Oh! My ride is here I'm afraid I have to get going!"

Eren glanced at the clock "I need to get going too. Armin and Mikasa are waiting for me, they'll get pretty pissed if I'm late again."

Hange sprung up from her desk and pulled all of the three teens into an awkward crushing hug, "I really can't thank you enough!I owe you guys big time"

"Maybe you can let us go," Eren said as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp, that woman was seriously stronger than she looked." Mikasa will be really pissed if I keep her waiting make her late for her job."

"I do h-have tto drive some friends home, so I have peo..people waiting for me t-too.", Bertolt awkwardly stuttered out. Hange finally let them out of her steel hug. " I'll see you all tomorrow and don't forget that we have a pop quiz tomorrow over cell division~!."

"I'll be sure to remember, Miss. Hange! Have a good night!," Krista waved on her way out while Eren followed her out and turned to go to the east parking lot while she turned to go to the west lot. Bertolt grabbed his bag and turned to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Bert, I'm really glad to see you coming out of your shell." Hange smiled at him," I think you three will get along just great! I'm sure you'll be friends in no time!". He had no idea what she was talking about, Hange could see it on his face. " I know it's a little harder for you to go up and talk to people like Reiner and Annie, but honestly I think you might have quite a bit in common with Krista and Eren. They're not as out there as they might seem to be and I think with all this time you'll be spending together now, you'll see that too." Bertolts face turned red, Hange knew the boy well, she did have him and Krista and Eren in her Homeroom since they were all freshmen. She noticed a lot about them they thought no one would notice or care about.

"I really don..don't think that's t-true..." The tall teen stammered out. Hange pulled him down so her arm could rest around his shoulders, a bit of an awkward sight considering he was probably more than a foot taller than her, "Bertolt," she never called him by his full name unless it was serious," I've known since you were baby-faced freshman as tall as a tree and I've watched you grow into quite the young man, but you still need to get out there a little. I don't want you missing out making some memories especially since it's your last year here." Hange couldn't help feeling a slight tug at her heart as he watched his face drop.

"I know... I just don..don't really know what to d-do. Reiner and Annie try to get me to open up to others but I'm not really as y-ya know... likable as they are", He was still quiet and nervous, even though he was just talking to her."Anytime I g-get brave enough to try I'm not really noticed, and b-besides anytime anyone else tries to talk to me it's because Annie and Reiner are trying to include me..."

Hangs just gave him a knowing look, "Bertolt, trust me. I honestly believe you three are more alike than you all realize and are going to get along just fine."

There's a lot that can be said about Dot Pixis, and whether if it's nice or not greatly depends on who you ask, an old crazy drunk or an awesome old crazy drunk. They weren't inaccurate descriptions, he was an eccentric old man who was at least buzzed all the time even though no one ever saw him with anything to drink at all. It was a complete and utter mystery on how he hid enough booze to stay buzzed throughout the whole day without it ever being found. Some said he had an ankle flask hidden under his khakis others thought he drank himself to the point of passing out every night and still wasn't over it in the morning. No one knew for sure. Despite this, even if school officials did find any alcohol on him they couldn't really fire him, he was the only person they could find willing to work in an old crappy library on a salary that was barely just enough. Besides, it wasn't like he was too drunk to work and the students loved him. They enjoyed talking to him in the hallway and hearing his stories of his time as a war captain and he let them get away with sneaking out of detention or leaving class a little early when he had to be a substitute teacher. Eren wasn't too thrilled about working in the Library but working under Pixis may have its upsides.

When he walked into the Library, Eren noticed Krista and Bertolt standing by the checkout desk on the other side of the room. "Hey, guys! sorry, I'm late Mr. Smith stopped me in the hallway, ya know how he can be."

"It's fine!",Krista smiled and waved him over. " We just got here a few minutes ago anyway." Looking around Eren noticed the place looked empty. "Um, where's Pixis? Did he forget we were coming?" Krista shrugged, "I saw him walk in here before the last period.", Krista turned to Bertolt. "You said you saw him when you got here. Bertolt seemed a little surprised she asked him. "Y-yeah he went into his office bef..before you came in..", pointing to the wooden door on the other side of the desk," He said he'd only b-be a minute".

As if on cue an old man with bald head and sly smile walked out and stopped dead in his tracks confused when he saw the three of them standing there. They just stood there, the old man staring at three students, three students standing there starting to realize that he may have forgotten that the library actually had willing interns now. Eren broke the silence first laughing, " Pixis how much did you drink today, if you've forgotten there was someone besides you willing to actually spend time in this dump?" Pixis just smiled, "Eren, my boy! How could I forget you were coming!", he turned to Krista and Bertolt. "I don't believe I've met you two yet...

"I'm Krista Lenz, sir. You were a substitute in math class yesterday.",Krista offered and then pointed to a red and as always slightly sweaty Bertolt. "He's Bertolt, he was there too"

Bertolt nodded," I was sitting in the back, so you probably didn't see me."

Pixis shook his head," Impossible! I'm sure I would remember someone as lovely,"nodding to Krista," and as tall", he said looking up to Bertolt who only reddened at another mention of his height. "Now I'm sure you three might be eager to get started but before that, we need to discuss the rules and responsibilities of working here. These books require the utmost care and respect so they may last for years so many students can learn and benefit from them."

Eren rolled his eyes at the unnecessary dramatics from the older man but was met with a quick smack on the head from a ruler. Krista and Bertolt tried to hide their smiles and chuckles as Pixis continued on with the speech about treating the books and property with respect. " But in all honesty." Pixis finished," as long as you have a basic understanding of the Dewey decimal system and what alphabetical order means, I think you'll all be fine. No one really comes in here besides when it's for midterms and finals, and even then they don't stay for long. And I can't blame them," the old man started looking around the building," it's really not in the best shape."

There wasn't much they would be doing while interning for the library, just mostly putting up books that were taken out but since no one really came there would be much to do, any important work would be taken care of by Pixis, and they would just be there to lend a helping hand when needed. Eren knew they wouldn't be doing anything besides occasional busy work and honestly, he didn't see why three people would be needed for this, maybe there had to a minimum of three interns for some reason, probably about funding. He wouldn't question it however, he really needed the internship, getting into college would be hard enough considering his grades were mostly B's and C's, his gym grade was an A but honestly unless he participated in a sport that wouldn't really help him get accepted anywhere. He started to consider Mr. Smith asking him to join the track team.

"Now any questions?", Pixis asked. All three teens shook their heads." It all seems pretty self-explanatory, and you won't be doing anything too hard.",The older man seemed to bit lost in thought before he perked up."oh yes before I forget!, You'll need to have some keys to the building!There are some nights where you might have to let yourselves in or lock up. And you're all almost adults, so hopefully, you're trustworthy enough. I'll just have to get them from the back." Pixis made his way back to the office as the three looked at each other in confusion.

"They're honestly going to give three teenagers, who did this out of pity, keys to the building?" Eren deadpanned. "They really must not care about this place."

"Or maybe they just trust us," Krista tried even though Eren could see she even didn't believe her own words.

Eren just rolled his eyes as Pixis came back and handed them each a key. "You'll all be starting Monday at 3:30 p.m., this will go until 7:00 p.m. Will that be a problem for anyone?" Eren couldn't help but think how that might clash in his schedule if he joined track, he might have to turn down Smith's offer.

He looked over at Krista, who seemed to be considering it, before saying, "I think I'll be fine. I don't think I'll have any problems getting home." Bertolt just shook his head indicating he would be fine as well. Eren just sighed, "I'll fine too."

The sound of doors being thrown open, made the three jump as Pixis just smiled at the furious looking young woman who forced her way in and was glaring daggers at said old man.

"Anka, dear you-", Pixis started but was promptly cut off.

"I told you I would be here at 4:00 to pick you up.", The woman, apparently named Anka, was tapping her foot, hands on her hips, and a look between of anger and annoyance on her face. "Do you know what time it is now?"

Eren looked at the clock hanging on the wall over the desk reading 4:38, the Anka immediately started up again. "We're supposed to meet mom and grandma tonight for dinner," she snapped venomously, "and you know it takes almost an hour to get to the restaurant they wanted to go and then we have a more than likely with a thirty-minute wait! You better have a good reason for this!"

Pixis was still genuinely smiling at the fuming woman as he motioned to the three confused teenagers. "Anka, it's so nice to see you dear. It's so sweet of you to come and get me even though you've been so busy with work."

Anka just rolled her eyes and huffed," because you're probably buzzed….. I don't know how grandma puts up with you." Anka snapped her head to look at the teens, who all went slightly frigid in fear of her wrath. She only smiled, however," I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. I'm afraid I have to take him a little early today, "Anka glared at Pixis," despite whether or not he remembered previously made plans."

"Anka, dear," Pixis cut in, hoping to take off some of the tension", these three have volunteered to be our new interns," Anka immediately brightened.

"Oh thank you so much! God knows how much help he needs around here!",

" So we've been told," Eren tried politely.

"Yeah, especially since he can't remain sober"Anka quickly muttered under her breath,". Did explain everything to you? Yes? Good! He'll be locking up so you three can go now!" She pushed the three confused out the door," I'm sorry about the quick goodbye but I'm sure I'll see you again! Have a good night!"

The door shut behind her leaving the three standing on the other side silent and confused. " So… I'll see you guys on Monday?", Krista said looking at both of them awkwardly.

"Um yeah, I'll see ya.., "Eren started to walk away but stopped. "Do either of need a ride? My mom would kill me if I didn't ask."

"Bertolt shook his head, "I h-have a car."

"My ride will be here soon," Krista said politely.

Eren was silently grateful and waved before he started walking back to his car. He didn't hate either of them but he really didn't know them well enough to like them. Krista was nice but a little too nice and way too polite. Eren honestly thought it was all a fake act. The whole kind act was just a charade, someone being that nice wasn't natural and kind of unnerving. Bertolt was just barely just there. The only way Eren even noticed him was because of Reiner and Annie, who were pretty cool, but Bertolt just hung out in the background. A car ride with either of them would probably be too much to ask but his mother raised him better than that and would skin him alive if he left them both stranded. He would have to take the advantage of working with Bertolt, any information he could get about Annie would be more ammo to use against Mikasa with her silly crush on her so called "rival".

Working with them would still be awkward as hell but Eren needed this internship desperately and he would just have to make the most of it.

Krista watched Eren and Bertolt get into their cars and drive away before waiting a few minutes before making her way to the bus stop. She pulled out her phone and picked a song while putting one of her headphones in. Sitting down on what looked like the cleanest side of the bench, Krista sighed sending a text to her grandmother letting her know she was on her way home, before stuffing her phone back in her pocket. It wasn't like she expecting a reply, she rarely ever did, and when her grandmother replied it was to let her know if she needed Krista to do something or stay out later.

Hopefully, she could just go home and get some work done before it was decided she needed to be out of sight for a little while longer. "Maybe I'll at least get some laundry done tonight," Krista thought tiredly," I won't need to make dinner since I'm coming home later. In fact, I won't have to make dinner since I am going to be gone most nights…"

Krista leaned back on the bench and covered her face with her hands, she was exhausted. Running around all from class to class, one test, three quizzes, people asking for her help, and the new internship, Krista felt herself run thin. She was busy enough at home and anything she didn't do during the week she would be told to do over the weekend. Hopefully, she could still sneak away and be able to hang out with Frieda and her mom would most likely be gone the whole weekend again.

The sound of the incoming bus broke her from her thoughts. The screeching sound of the wheels stopping and the slow opening doors signaled her to get up so she wouldn't be left behind. Krista picked herself up and climbed on, slipping her bus pass into the insert. She gave a polite smile to the driver before pulling out her pass and making her way to seat closest to the back.

The bus was almost empty save for an elderly woman and a mother and her child, as well as the woman driving the bus. The bus ride to and from home was the only way Krista was able to feel truly at rest. When she got on in the morning it was thankfully close to empty and was a little more full in the afternoon but no one really talked to her. Someone had tried to catcall her once but the bus driver, Rose she had learned her name that day, straightened him out and told him to get off the bus. After that Krista was never bothered again, thanks to Rose, but she noticed some of the looks she got from guys on the bus.

Krista didn't let it bother her, or tried not to. She kept her music on, with one headphone in, so people could get the hint she didn't want to be talked to and focused her attention elsewhere so no one made the assumption she wanted to chat. The quiet twenty minutes she got on the bus was hers and hers alone and what got her throughout the week, it was nice of Eren ot offer but she could tell he didn't really want to and Krista was in no way willing to give this up. Maybe working with someone who didn't seem to like her wasn't worth it, but Bertolt would be there, however she didn't really speak to him before this and he didn't really seem to want to speak to her. While they were alone even if it was just for a few minutes Krista noticed he seemed like he was trying to focus on anything else. She sighed thinking that she would have to figure it out later

Krista spent the rest of the ride soaking in the quiet as she flipped through the music on her phone. When the bus pulled up to its last stop, seeming in the middle of nowhere, Krista grabbed her bag and made her way to the front. She waved to as she stepped off, only getting a tight-lipped smile in return. Krista couldn't blame her, it must be odd and worrying to have and drop off a girl next to a big field near nothing every day. She fixed her bag so it rested correctly on her shoulders and started the twenty-minute trek it took to get home.

Twenty minutes on the bus and twenty minutes to walk home, every single day. Krista was saving for a car but she had nowhere near enough yet, and it was hard to get a job with how busy she was at home and school. Music helped and she was pretty sure that walking half the way to and from school had given her some strong and killer legs. Besides when she wasn't on the bus it was easier and less embarrassing to add a little dance to her step.

Most of the walk home was pretty uneventful, save for the spins, slides, and turns she may or may not have done to some Stevie Nicks song Frieda had begged Krista to listen to and insisted she love it despite the younger blonde's protests. Krista may or may not have fallen in love with Stevie Nicks voice since Frieda hacked into and downloaded Rumors on to her phone. She was halfway there until she noticed the car in her neighbors, the person that lived closest to them in a rural area, driveway. Normaly he didn't get home until after she had since he worked at the school and would leave later. The man was getting out of his car when he noticed her and waved her over.

Krista put a smile on her face before walking over. " Mr. Smith! It's nice to see you! Did you just get home?"

"Hello, Krista!", The taller blond man slightly smiled but was clearly confused," Are you on your way home? I thought you said Sasha was giving you a ride after you were done at the library?"

Krista couldn't help but grimace a bit, this was the type of man who not only pushed his students to their absolute best but also constantly worried about everyone of them, and she hated to worry people. "Well, she was," Krista began," but something came up last minute and couldn't so I took the bus."

Mr. Smith's face fell, "Krista you know how dangerous that can be! Especially when you have to walk half the way home after!", he started, " What if some creep decided to follow you home? He would have the perfect opportunity to hurt you especially since-"

"Especially since you're dropped off in a rural area with no one around", Krista finished, slightly imitating him. "Like you've told me time and time again, Mr. Smith.", she couldn't help but smirk at the last part.

"Krista it's a dangerous world, full of crazy people, especially men who don't know the first thing about respect." Krista loved the man she really did, but her own family didn't worry this much about her, it felt odd to have someone being paranoid she would be kidnapped from just taking the bus. She was about to mention the woman bus driver who kept an eye on her but mentioning that would let him know something happened before. It may have just been a catcaller, but the man was only 43 and didn't need to have to start worrying about a heart attack for no real reason.

"I know you think I'm being paranoid young lady, but someone has to look out for you.", The older man just sighed," And I told you when you're not in school you can call me Erwin, I've known you since you were a baby"

"You only want me to call you that because 'Mr. Smith' makes you sound old."Krista couldn't help but smirk at his exasperated expression, "It's honestly pretty funny, but if you like I can start calling you old man Smith instead."

Erwin just shook his head laughed," I don't know why you're not like this at school, you only act this way around me huh?"

"Because no one will believe you ", Krista replied sweetly. " or maybe It's my evil clone that takes my place during the day and she's only that nice to make you think you're crazy."

"Well, I think I prefer the clone," Krista made a mock offended expression. "I will have you know, Erwin, I am an absolute delight, much better than an evil clone."

"Maybe you should get home before it gets dark," Erwin couldn't help but laugh a little at her antics," and especially before your clone tricks your family and completely takes over your life."

'I'm not lucky,' Krista bitterly thought. "I'll see you on Monday, Erwin. Have a good night", She said walking off, leaving the Erwin confused and wondering if he had said something wrong.

Bertolt shut the front door behind him, and let out a breath he felt himself holding in all week. He slipped off his sneakers and put them in the hallway closet, side by side parallel to the wall like his father had told him to. He let himself fall into the big reclining chair in the corner of the living room, feeling some of the weight drop of his shoulders knowing the week was over and he had a chance to finally catch his breath. Bertolt knew at some point Reiner and Annie would at least text him and get him to hang out, not that he minded too much. They would all just most likely go to the small diner Reiner absolutely loved before going back to one of their house and watching a movie or playing video games.

Reiner and Annie knew how much it drained him to be out in public for too long, he could handle the three of them, but any more or large groups of people was just too much to ask. Bertolt was always terrified he would embarrass himself and whenever anyone looked at him they were judging him on who knows what, but it only made him more nervous and that only ended in disaster. Whenever he was out too long or his anxiety had gotten the best of him, he would sweat more, shake, and was too afraid to speak.

Bertolt couldn't help but mentally kick himself for taking this internship, he would be working with two people he barely even knew, the thought of that alone should have been enough to stop him. He did desperately need to have an internship or a part-time job, but if he got a job it would most definitely be working a retail job since he was a teenager. Being surrounded by others having to talk to strangers constantly, Bertolt knew he couldn't handle it. Even if he took another internship he highly doubted he would be as lucky to work only two and, if depending Pixis was all really there, occasionally three.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Krista seemed nice or at the very least polite. That didn't stop Bertolt from panicking, however, Krista was probably only nice to him because she felt sorry for him. The quite tall freak who couldn't say complete sentence clearly to save his life. Bertolt did feel a little better when Eren came in and took some of the attention, and he and Krista started talking occasionally speaking to him. But what if that was what it was going to be like working with them. Him just standing in the background being the odd one until..

The sound of the front door opening thankfully tore him away from any further anxiety induced false premonitions. His father, a tall man with the same eye's and hair color as Bertolt, had walked in and started taking off his shoes when noticed the teenager lying in the chair.

"Hello, oğul! seems you've beaten me home again.'', He greeted in a Turkish accent and smiled brightly until he noticed the distressed look on Bertolts face, "Bertolt, is everything alright?", he asked as he made over to him and knelt down to look the teen in the eyes, "Did you have a hard day at school? Are you feeling unwell?"

Bertolt could only shake his head and mutter out,"I'm f-fine ba… baba". His father rubbed circles on his back, already aware of what was wrong.

"I know very well you are not fine, did you just get caught up in your thoughts again?", Bertolt nodded. " It's alright, sayn, do you want to talk about it now?," Bertolt shook his head. "Maybe later?"

Bertolt nodded once again. His father knew what exactly to do when he got like this, both of them were great at helping him calm down when he was like this. Bertolt couldn't help but feel ridiculous over some stupid issues that he tried to convince himself wasn't real and only existed in his head even though his fathers and friends told him they weren't every single time.

His father continued to keep a hand on his shoulder and rub circles into his back until Bertolt felt he was calm enough. 'We'll talk about what is wrong later like you wanted but we must talk about it."

Bertolt nodded his head," Yes, baba."

His father smiled at him," I do have good news, babacığım is getting off work a little early and it's been so long since we all spent time together, so we both thought we could order pizza and watch a movie together tonight!", Bertolt couldn't deny his father this, his other dad had been working late because of a company project, and he did miss spending time with both of them.

"Sounds like fun. I would lo..would love to.", Bertolt couldn't stop himself from smiling even if he wanted too, as he watched his father's face brighten again.

"Wonderfull! Babacığım will be on his way home soon, so I'll go ahead and order a pizza and you can go ahead pick out a movie, whatever you want to watch tonight.", His father got up and disappeared into the kitchen to go get the menu and make the call. Bertolt pulled himself out of the chair and sat by the tv and started going through the movie collection in their cabinets.

"Bert!," His father shouted from the kitchen," Is the pizza place still offering half off breadsticks?"

Bertolt chuckled a little," I do-don't know baba, you should ask since you're on the phone with them!"

"Do not laugh at your father Bertolt! And how would you know if I'm on the phone with them?"

"Are you?", Bertolt was only met with silence before he heard his father mumble something.

"They still have the half off breadsticks and the pizza will be here in thirty minutes!", Bertolt just laughed at his father's ridiculousness even when said man came into the living room to smack him with a towel because he was still laughing.

"Pick out a movie and quit laughing at me! I'm your father!" he yelled as he playfully hit Bertolt with the kitchen towel, "And it better not be one of the disgusting horror movies your babacığım insists are good!", his father said as he sat down next to him.

Bertolt immediately picked up one of the said movies. " I d-don't know, b-baba, maybe this one." His father immediately turned pale.

"That one is absolutely disgusting! He had tricked me into watching that and Bertolt we are not going to watch that, especially while we are eating." , he immediately grabbed the DVD from Bertolt's hands, " Why don't you pick a comedy? Or.. Oh!" His father reached into the cabinet and pulled out a DVD case," Sayn, what about your favorite?"

Bertolt looked at what his father was holding and what he was really looking for in the first place, his copy of Spirited Away. " I was hoping we c-could watch this."

His father smiled at him, "Then that's what we'll watch". The front door opened and a man about average height and a face like Bertolt's walked in smiling at the two sitting on the floor. "I hope I'm not too late.", he said in a thicker Turkish accent.

Bertolt's father immediately sat up and walked up to kiss him," Not at all, sevgili! Welcome home Onur. Pizza is on its way and Bert just picked out a movie."

Onur kissed his husband back," Oh good. I'm going to change out of this suit before we eat, Deniz"

"Hi babacığım,"

Onur smiled at his son as he sat down next to him."Hello oğul, how was school?,"

Bertolt shrugged his shoulders," it was another d-day, like normal."

"But you were able to, get some information about your new job!', Bertolt mentally flinched. His fathers were ecstatic when he told them he had volunteered for it. They were so happy he had stepped out of his comfort zone, even though he felt like it had been destroyed completely. However they were still concerned for his anxiety, but still saw this as a step forward.

"Yeah… I just went to the library the explained everything and I already sorta know the two people I'm going to be working with," the big proud smile on his father's face, more than words could tell him how happy he was.

"I'm very proud of you Bertolt! You're trying something new and taking on more responsibility, like the fine young man you are.", Onur patted his son on the back before getting up and walking up to his room to get changed.

Bertolt still sat there, as excited they were, it still didn't help the fear clawing at the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Reiner and Annie were both surprised when Bertolt told them he had taken an internship at the library. Surprised and confused. When they were all having lunch together on Saturday the both of them wouldn't stop drilling him with questions.

Annie sat coolly picking at her waffles with her fork as she stared at Bertolt intently as if she could see into his soul. "Did Miss. Hange pressure you into this? You can tell me if she did."

Reiner swallowed a bite of his sandwich, "Yeah, everyone knows she can be really…. Intense sometimes."

Annie put down her fork. "Intense is a way to put it but I was thinking more of crazy." She took a sip of her water, "And working with Pixis? I don't know how he does it, but should you really be working with a drunk?"

"He's pretty cool!", Reiner cut in," Sure he should lay off the bottle a bit… but he's pretty relaxed about everything!"

Annie only rolled her eyes,"Maybe ... But I'm also fairly sure that building might collapse."

Reiner perked up immediately and his mood went from relaxed to serious, "I'm sure the whole damn building is a damn death trap. There's seriously mold on some of the tiles and cracks in some of the drywall. Bert, seriously I think there might be a family of raccoons living in the ceiling"

"The school board keeps trying to brush it all off as only being cosmetic problems." Annie shook her head in disgust. "Working with a drunk in a run down building, Do your fathers know all of the details about interning in the library?"

Bertolt would have rolled his eyes, but he knew the mostly one-sided interrogation was coming out of concern. As cool as those two tried to act he knew better than anyone how worried they could get like mother hens. It was all almost comical. Annie with a deadpan expression questioning whether or not he was safe working in a library of all places, and big buff Reiner getting as grossed out by little mold like a soccer mom would. Yes, it was mold but it wasn't anything dangerous and was just a little mold in one spot on the ceiling. Could easily be cleaned up with a little vinegar.

"Do not roll your eyes at us young man," Reiner accusingly pointed his sandwich at him," We're both just worried. You're still young and impressionable, we need to keep an eye on you."

"Ok.., Fir- first of all," Bertolt cut in," Reiner you are barely one year older than m-me, and Annie is four months older than me."

Annie glanced coolly at her waffles and took a bite, "Respect your elders, Bert."

"Second, I'm working a lib- library, not a minefield, with an old man who is usually somehow buz- buzzed, not a raging alcoholic.", Bertolt finished," and I'm not working alone there."

Annie sat up a little straighter and bit her bottom lip,"Who are you working with again?", Reiner and Bertolt could instantly see through her indifferent facade.

Reiner sipped from his coffee cup trying to hide his smirk as Bertolt couldn't help but smile, "Oh just K-Krista and Eren."

Reiner put his cup down trying not to laugh putting up a face of fake confusion. "Eren? As in Eren Yeager?

Bertolt looked over at Reiner as Annie sunk into her seat in embarrassment," Oh I believe it's the same Eren."

"The Eren Yeager, who is the brother of one Mikasa Ackerman?", Reiner sarcastically asked.

"Mikasa Ackerman?", Bertolt answered in mock confusion," Now where..where have we heard that name before?'

"I don't know Bert, but it might be the same Mikasa that Annie knows," Reiner grinned at said blonde, who looked as if she was trying to angrily disappear in the booth cushions.

Reiner just continued as Annie was trying to glare a hole into his head, " It might be same Mikasa who is her so called "rival" even though Annie just wants her att-" Bertolt nearly choked on his food trying to stifle a laugh as a big blob of whip cream hit the side of Reiner's cheek.

Annie had her spoon in hand as a small makeshift catapult, regaining her collected and calm expression as she turned to the nearest waitress, "Maggie, can I have more whip cream please?"

The curly haired brunette waitress just laughed. "Just don't throw this one, Sweetie."

They both knew about Annie's huge crush on Mikasa, but apparently, the only way she could even hint at it to the other girl was a rivalry in sports, academics, and just about anything. Bertolt didn't know what she was trying to accomplish constantly being head to head with Mikasa, however, he couldn't really give a better advice than just "tell her how you feel" which he honestly knows is easier said than done. But it did sound better than the ridiculous " I'm secretly in love with you even though I pretend I hate you" relationship Annie has. Bertolt knew deep down that if he was in her position he would just hide every chance he had so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"I can't believe you get work with Krista," Reiner stated as he wiped off most of the whipped cream with a napkin," and thanks, Annie, my face is going to be sticky until I can actually wash this crap off."

"There's a bathroom less than ten fe-feet away from us, Reiner.", Bertolt chuckled," Quit being so overdramatic."

"Et tu, Berte?", Bertolt and Annie couldn't help but groan at the stupid pun that had been made countless times before, be never got old to the buff Blond. "But seriously, I'm so jealous you get to work with Krista. A lot of guys are going to hate you for this."

"I just..just don't see what so gre- great about her.,"Bertolt stuttered out," Like, yeah, she's really nice but I don't see why almost everybody trips over themselves for her."

Reiner just stared at him slack-jawed, "Bert, Krista's the kindest, sweet, angelic, intelligent, and absolutely beautiful."

Annie let out an uncharacteristic snort," And Bertolt is the gayest boy we know. I don't think he really cares about how amazing Krista is like you do."

"Besides, aren't you aromantic?', Bertolt asked.

"Yeah, but I can still see how amazing she is," Reiner said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world." I may not want to date her, but that doesn't mean I don't want t- OW" Annie kicked him under the table so hard it almost shook the whole booth.

"Reiner we're in public, people can hear us," Annie hissed," And don't talk about other women that way."

Reiner put his hands up in surrender," You're right. I'm sorry", Reiner rubbed his shin,"Damn, that's going to leave a bruise. You didn't have to kick me"

"Maggie won't give me any more whip cream if I keep throwing it at you,"Annie turned to Bertolt," He is right, though. A lot of people are going to be jealous of you for getting to spend so much time with Krista but she might be helpful and easy to work with."

Reiner nodded in agreement," And you'll also get to work Yeager, so you might have some fun."

Bertolt just shrugged. Krista seemed nice and might make small talk with him to be polite and Eren might do the same so it wouldn't be so awkward. Bertolt never had a reason to talk to Krista before so he couldn't really say whether he liked her or not. He did know Eren, but only a little because the only time he ever had to interact with Eren was because Eren was talking to Reiner and/or Annie. They didn't really know them and he didn't really know probably would hate working with him, Thinking he was weird and wouldn't want to talk with him. Bertolt felt his chest tighten as his mind started to run away with him. They would probably hate him and talk Pixis into firing him and then…

"Bert, are you ok?"

Bertolt looked up at Annie who was now visibly worried. Reiner put his sandwich down and was concerned as well. "Bert, is everything alright?", Annie tried again.

"What's wrong, man?", Reiner asked softly. They both knew what was happening and Bertolt knew they were trying to calm him down before it escalated into a panic attack.

"What if...what if th-they bot- both hate..hate me?," Bertolt forced out," What if they think I'm too weird to wor-work with. What if it is t- too hard to work with.. with me? What if they both ask Pixis to f-'

"That won't happen.",Rein cut him off and gently started to rub circles on his back, Bertolt knew his fathers had taught them both how to handle his anxiety attacks. Annie took his hand into her hers and looked him in his eyes.

"Bertolt that won't happen," Annie stated bluntly." Krista is too nice and Eren would never think of such a thing." Suddenly her gaze became more intense," But if for some impossible reason they were even just a little rude to you I will raise hell."

Reiner nodded in agreement," You will be fine, We'll make damn sure of it"

Maggie returned to their table and placed down a cup of whip cream by Annie and a glass of ice water by Bertolt. "I know this helps, honey"

Reiner quietly nodded mouthed silent thanks before she walked away.

They all stayed like that for a few minutes before Bertolt sat up straight and took a deep breath. He could help but feel embarrassed, he always did after an anxiety attack no matter how long or severe, he always felt embarrassed afterward. "Than...thanks guys…I know I'm just overreacting"

"Don't even start." Reiner turned stern." You're not overreacting, you can't help it, and it's not dumb."

" And you shouldn't be embarrassed,' Annie cut in." We don't mind helping you because we care about you, You are not burdening us with this and you do plenty help us with problems we have control over but never fix."

"Like how you keep Annie from overworking herself and help with her stupid way of dealing with her gigantic crush on Mikasa."

Annie gave Reiner a swift kick on the shin, "or keeping Reiner and his big mouth in check".

Bertolt gave a little smile. Despite how many times he was told, he could help but feel embarrassed, and that he was being difficult. He hated being afraid of imaginary situations that would probably never happen. He hated that he felt he was never good enough and probably wasn't. He hated feeling in everyone's way or not worthy of attention. But Bertolt hated himself most of all.

Eren laid in bed and weighed his options for the day. He could get up and something productive, such as doing the little homework he had been assigned instead of saving it for last minute on Sunday night, or he could spend his Saturday afternoon lying in bed until Mikasa pulled him out or his mother yelled at him to get up. He didn't really have to do anything today. His mom was called in for a shift pick up at the nurse's station and would be home later tonight and Mikasa seemed to be taking it easy today as well since she hasn't come into bother him yet.

Eren glanced over at the clock as it read 12:37, deciding he might as well get lunch since he slept through breakfast. Eren dragged himself out of bed picking up a pair of discarded sweatpants off the floor and pulling them over his boxers. Eren walked out past the bathroom opting to brush hi teeth after he ate something.

As he walked down stair he, could hear the tv playing in the living room. Reaching the bottom step Eren saw Mikasa sprawled out on the couch still in her pj's and a bowl of chips sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Nice of you join the land of the living.", Mikasa only spared a glance away from the t.v. while talking to him, she was too engrossed in what she was watching.

"I'm still kicking, so you still don't get to steal my Gameboy", Eren joked as he walked passed her to get to the kitchen.

Mikasa just popped a few chips into her mouth,"Damn".

Eren rummaged through the kitchen pantry until he found a box of cereal, "Besides you're one to talk.," he shouted as grabbed the milk out of the fridge," You're still in pajamas and look like you just woke up."

"I've been up since nine, Eren," Mikasa shouted back," Like a responsible and reasonable human being, who doesn't sleep through half the day."

Eren just rolled his eyes as he walked back in the living room with a bowl of cereal in hand, "Move over, you're hogging all of the couch."

Mikasa just gave him a dead stare as she shoveled more chips into her mouth clearly not making any attempt to move for him.

Eren, in return, just flopped down sitting on his sister's legs and smugly munch on his cereal and turned his attention to the television screen. ,"Have you seriously spent your whole morning watching the Maury Show?"

"Dr. Phil won't be own until 2 o'clock," Mikasa shrugged,"

"I thought you would be watching Law and Order right now," Eren said," You're practically in love with Olivia Benson."

"The Law and Order: SVU marathon isn't on until tomorrow." Mikasa answered," and can you blame me? Olivia Benson is a babe. I would totally let her crush my head between her thighs."

"You would let Benson crush your head,"Eren snickered at his sister," but you would beg Annie to let you go down on her."

The death glare Mikasa gave him would have terrified anyone but the blood red blush covering every inch of her face destroyed any chance of intimidating Eren at all. Instead of glaring she threw a few chips at her brother turning to the t.v. as Eren laughed at her trying to hide her embarrassment and salvage some of her dignity.

"Watch it! You got some chips in my cereal!", Eren whined.

Mikasa stuck her tongue out at him in victory before returning her full attention to the newly single mother of three attempting to strangle her cheating ex on the t.v. screen. They spent their time watching Maury out cheaters, scumbag men cry tears of joy, and one man propose to his girlfriend after she had to drag him on t.v. to prove their daughter was biologically his.

"She shouldn't have said yes," Eren declared as Doctor Phil started." If her boyfriend seriously believed she cheated and drove her to the point of showcasing their personal business on television for everyone to see, she should have left him."

Mikasa just shrugged. "People who are on these shows really don't have the best judgment," she popped a few chips in her mouth." That's what makes them so great."

"Speaking of judgment," Eren asked," how's your plan going?"

Mikasa stopped eating and looked at him."What plan?"

Eren smirked at his sister, "Oh you know…. Just your plan to win over Annie by apparently pretending to hate her while you are all sad on the inside,"Eren dramatically put his hands over his heart with an exaggerated frown on his face," because she hates you back while trying to prove who's better."

"Oh shut up!",Eren dodged the pillow his sister threw at him. He laughed as Mikasa kicked him off her legs and he landed on the floor.

"Ya' know I am going to be working with Bertolt…"

"So?", Mikasa huffed.

"Just thought you would like to know.", Eren shrugged, " With him and Annie being such close friends,", Mikasa went stiff at the mention of Annie," maybe if I say good things about you. he'll probably tell Annie and then maybe..." Eren trailed off as Mikasa's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Maybe what, Eren?"

"Maybe you can just tell Annie you want to go out with her!," Eren rolled his eyes," Seriously she has put just much effort into this 'rivalry'that you two have. Annie is either just as into you or she is waaay more competitive than I thought."

Mikasa just glared at Eren, but he could tell she was considering what he had told her. Eren hoped that Mikasa took his advice. He knew no one truly took him seriously. His teachers thought he was too dumb or didn't try hard enough. Even his friends thought he knew how to have fun but didn't really come to him with any problems. Eren knew everyone just saw him as someone who was constantly angry about something and would just fight his way through life.

"Seriously Mikasa, this is senior year just ask her out before you go off to separate schools and regret it for the rest of your life." Eren stood up and picked up his cereal bowl." I know you're too brave and hard headed for something like that."

Mikasa's tense glare softened to a small smile. "If I promise to do it, please promise to try and put in a good word in for me while you work with Bertolt."

"It's a deal", Eren could help but smile as well.

"Maybe now I can start bothering you about your love life.", Mikasa teased. Eren just scoffed at his sister as she continued on in a sickly sweet voice. "Are there any girls or boys that have caught my dear brother's eye?"  
Eren knew she only teased about this whenever she was done talking about her crush, "Maybe you've taken a page from my book and that's why you and Jean fight so much~"

"Ok, one I'm not into horse faced dickheads, and two Jean fawns over Marco so much he's almost as bad as you are."

"I just wanted to be sure", Mikasa cooed as she got up to pinch Eren's cheeks," Because no one is good enough for my baby brother."

"You're literally two months older than me!", Eren swatted her hands away." And going by Months only counts when you're five!"

"But I'm still your big sister! I just want to be sure my little brother is safe!", Mikasa giggled," besides is there anyone you're interested in? I don't hear you talk about anyone unless you're mad at them or they did something weird like Sasha."

"I still don't know how she can eat so much in one sitting without vomiting…. But I do find people attractive just, ya know… not enough to date them.

Mikasa just nodded," Maybe you'll find someone maybe you won't, but I need a little more to tease you about."

"I'm working in that shithole, so there's that... ", Eren muttered," with little miss perfect and Mr.' Can't Even Look Me in the Eye.' Going to be so much fun."

"Then why would you even agree to work there!"

"It's not like I have a lot of options sis, and I really need this. Besides Pixis is really relaxed and I won't have to work too much."

"Then quit complaining!", Mikasa cut in," You won't be getting paid for this but you still make enough money for gas since you're the only one who is able to do yard work for the neighbors."

"It does pay to live near a bunch of old people."

"Besides They're probably not that bad! Krista is really sweet..."

'It's creepy and unnatural how nice she is. I think she's faking it.

Mikasa ran her hand through her hair," I know Eren you've said it before. Bertolt might be nice after you get to know him though, you know how shy Reiners says he is."

"Mikasa, he literally only talks to Reiner and Annie unless he absolutely has to. I'm going to be working with them for most of the week and I honestly don't think they even want to work with me."

"I don't know what to tell you,"Mikasa sighed," just watch Doctor Phil with me."

" ….. Fine."

They sat in silence watching chairs get thrown and teary apologies that everyone knew meant nothing before Mikasa spoke up." I think you should take up Mr. Smith's offer about track team. It would good for you since you and mom wanted you to have more extracurriculars and you would be good at it."

"With the internship, I don't know if I would have the time but I told him that and he says it can work."

" They do meet before school, You know Erwin would find a way, he wouldn't ask if he didn't think you were capable.", Eren knew he wouldn't get out of this without making some sort of compromise like he did for everything with his mother and sister. Was he that difficult to deal with? Was every moment with him just people trying to put up with him and keep him as busy as possible?

"I'll ask."

"And it turned out it wasn't a dog it was a duck and the lady was on a ton of coke.", Historia couldn't help but snort and nearly choked on her latte. Frieda had told her this story more times than she can count but it never failed to make her laugh. "Florian refuses to even acknowledge it happened but she still cringes whenever she thinks about it."

"She's still in school right?"

Frieda nodded pushing her long black hair behind her ears, "Yeah, her third year in university. She still wants to go into teaching and want's to be a philosophy professor."

"Your dad still doesn't like that?", Krista couldn't help but add," From what I hear she's been pretty adamant about it." Krista mentally cringed at her slip. Things were always strained when he was mentioned. She still didn't know if she had gotten into another fight with her dad.

When Frieda's face turned uncharacteristically darker Krista took it as a yes," She doesn't really care about what he thinks, none of us are really happy with him right now actually." Krista bit her lip. Being the oldest out of five kids who didn't really like her dad must have been hard on her.

"How are things going at the clinic? " Krista tried to change the subject. " You said you might be up for a promotion?'

Krista felt some of the tension disappear as Frieda smiled a little," Our head of the department is retiring and wants me to take her place. I'm going to miss working with her but I am really excited for this."

"You've earned it! You work really hard to help people and keep everything running smoothly! I don't think anyone else would be as qualified as you are!"

Frieda just giggled, "You're going to give me a big head! But now enough about me, how are you? How's school?"

"Everything is fine, you know about the internship, but besides that nothing else is new.", Krista sipped her coffee as she watched her friend scoff.

"That's it? Nothing else? No parties or crazy stories?", Frieda whined. Krista couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Not everyone can meet a duck-loving coke dealer, Frieda," Krista shrugged, "I'm too busy now anyway with school and everything." Krista's eyes widened for a split second before putting down her coffee cup," Oh and speaking of school. I sent in my application first chance I got, even though it's still early September."

"It's never a bad thing to send it in early", Frieda said matter of facility, "With your test scores and grades, not to mention all the hard work you put into clubs and volunteer work, I know you'll get in."

"Actually…. I think you may have a had a little too much faith,", Krista pulled out an open envelope from her bag and couldn't make eye contact with Frieda as she handed over the letter. the atmosphere of relaxation and fun was now completely gone and Krista could feel the smile fall off of Frieda's face.

Frieda's eyes widened as she took the envelope from the short blonde, " Oh Krista, I'm sorry I know you really wanted to go here, " She began reading over the letter, You know it's ok a lot of people don't get into their first choice schools and….."She trailed off as she stopped and reread part of the letter," 'We like to gladly inform you have been accepted into' Krista this is amazing!," Frieda shouted as she nearly jumped over the table to wrap her arms around the smaller blonde.

Krista turned red as the older woman had her in near chokehold, telling her how proud she was. The other people in the cafe had turned their attention to the two and was now aware Frieda may have started crying. " I didn't think you'd be this excited, or are you just surprised I actually got in?", Krista teased as she gently pushed off the crying brunette.

Frieda wiped away some of her tears laughing a little," I knew you could do it, I'm just so proud of you.". She pinched Krista's cheeks almost scolding, but Krista could still see her excitement and happiness," You really got me there for a second, but I knew you could do it!"

Krista couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the situation. She knew it was a hard school to get into, but she did it. She even was able to obtain a scholarship and that would really help along with the financial aid. However she wasn't the only person this type of thing happened too, it wasn't that special. Her grandparents didn't even smile when she offhandedly mentioned it. They asked how much and decided she could probably handle it all by herself with just a little help from them. End of discussion. That was it. Watching Frieda go on about how … proud she was, was just odd. Krista really didn't feel as though she deserved all this praise for just getting into school so she could go for another four years or so.

As much as Krista loved her, she was honestly just as baffled by Frieda. Why a beautiful older woman in her late twenties was friends with an eighteen-year-old mess was beyond her comprehension. She knew Frieda had friends and a huge family, the oldest of five kids. People always confused them for sisters, but it always must've been a joke. Frieda was stunning and intellectual, too kind for words and could charm anyone in a matter of seconds. As much as she was confused by their friendship she was grateful for it. Krista could always remember Frieda being a part of her life. She still remembered being a little girl waiting by the fence on the edge of the farm watching Frieda climb over to play with her.

It was nice that they still spent time together today even with Frieda being a doctor at the women's clinic and Krista having school and work to do at home.

When they got up to leave Frieda stopped to Krista. "Don't look now," She whispered," But I think the tan girl at the front counter has been checking you out this entire time."

Krista rolled her eyes and continued putting her purse around her shoulders, "Yeah right."

Frieda huffed, "Just look over at the counter, seriously."

Krista decided she could spare a glance to humor her. Looking over she felt her breath get caught in her throat and couldn't help the blush that came up to her face. Frieda wasn't lying, there was a tall, tan and freckled girl, not to mention incredibly cute behind the cash register, starting right at her. When she noticed Krista looking right back at her, she gave a sly smirk and winked. Krista felt her heart stop right then and there.

"I have to visit Dirk after this and I know he would like a muffin," Frieda started as she pulled a five dollar bill out of her wallet, "could you please get one for me." Frieda was smiling sweetly but Krista knew damn well what she was doing and was a little grateful for it.

Krista plucked the bill out of her hand," Go to the car I'll be back in a second." She turned back to the counter and walked up swallowing down her nerves as the tall (and cute) girl leaned on the counter and looking a little proud of herself.

"What can I get you, cutie?" She leaned a little closer to Krista, who could now see her name tag read Ymir.

"One blueberry muffin please." Krista smiled back as flirtatiously as she could. She felt a little ridiculous and wanted to grab her muffin and run but she also wanted to see where this could take her.

"For here or to go?"

"To go."

"Do you want me to heat it up for you?", Ymir grinned like a Cheshire up at Krista,"Gives me a little more time to get your number." This girl was not beating around the bush and Krista couldn't help but be a little attracted to her direct attitude

"You should at least know my name first", Krista laughed," or do you just ask any girl for her number?"

"Only the cute short blondes," Ymir winked before going to put the muffin in the toaster oven.

Krista blushed a the comment," My name's Krista..." She stopped and noticed Ymir was wearing a thick t-shirt but bit her lip when she saw it was tight enough that she could see muscles on her back. She almost bit her lip off when Ymir looked over shoulder and winked when she caught her staring.

Ymir turned around and placed her elbows back on the counter, looking absolutely pleased with herself." Haven't seen you are around here before."

Krista rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen you before either, Do you go to school?"

Ymir shook her head."I graduated last year…" Her shoulder's tensed up," Are you in high school?"

"Yeah, I'm eighteen and a senior at the high school on the east side." Krista watched a Ymir sigh in relief.

"Thank god, for a second I almost thought you were a freshman or something." Ymir laughed, " with all the commotion about getting into college and how your sister started crying I could've assumed."

Krista raised an eyebrow." Shouldn't you have been sure I was of legal age before you started flirting?"

"So does that mean you're flirting back?", Ymir teased. "Nineteen, so I guess I won't be carted off to prison now"

"Well that's good...," Krista trailed off." Do you smell something burning?"

Ymir's eyes went wide and almost popped out of her head as she turned around and saw smoke coming out of the little oven.

"FUCK.", Krista watched as Ymir threw the little door open and grabbed an oven mitt to yank out the burned mess that was her muffin.

Krista laughed as Ymir just stared down at charred pastry, she shouldn't be laughing at this cute girl who was just flirting with her but the whole situation was too funny.

Ymir looked embarrassed beyond words, " I can… I can get you another one."

Krista shook her head." It's fine! This even isn't for me."

"I'm not getting your number now am I?"

Krista grabbed a pen off the counter, "You are absolutely getting my number! Do you have any paper?"

Ymir lit up and started digging around for anything to write on. "Do you know what...,"She pulled out some napkins from her apron." write it on one of these."

Krista wrote her number down thinking how adorable this muscular and very tall girl was. "You better text me."

"Oh, I will!"

When Krista got into Frieda's car, she was immediately bombarded with she could answer any of them she felt her phone ding. It was a text from Ymir.

 **/Sorry about the muffin./**

"Is that her?", Frieda was looking over her shoulder trying to see what she was saying. "

Krista nodded as she immediately replied.

 **/It's fine! If I got to talk to a cute girl it was worth it./**

Frieda was reading over her shoulder, "Ooooh Krista! How smooth! Wait what happened to the muffin?"

Krista handed her the bag with the burnt muffin inside," It's a little crispy but it's still good to eat."

Frieda just looked at it." It looks like charcoal. What the hell happened to it?

Krista didn't respond she was too busy reading Ymir's text and smiling ear to ear.

/ **Well if I'm cute that cute to get away with burning your muffin maybe I'm cute enough to convince you to go out with me sometime. ;)**


End file.
